


Home

by Sarrabr4



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Sequel to my story Coming Home...Follows Haley and Adam as they navigate both of their kids going to work and being out in the world.The original story called Coming Home is on Fanfiction.net and if you guys want to know what lead up to this sequel, take a look at it first : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10850325/1/Coming-home
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> A/N: Ok So here is a sequel to my story Coming Home. Now I know that for some it'll throw a wrench in the burzek dream and that the original one had a good ending but I decided to write a sequel for my own selfish reasons but I do hope you will like the continuity of it. I loved writing it in the first place because I wove all these characters together and made them a huge family and now I'm moving with the new generation of that universe while keeping the original characters that I love so much.

Haley couldn't believe it. She and Adam had been married for almost twenty five years and their love had only grown stronger over that time span. Adam was still in Intelligence under Antonio Dawson and she had been promoted to Captain within 51. At 23 years old, Evan had joined the police academy much to Adam's pleasure and was gearing up to be top of his class. He was hoping to be stationed at the 21st with his dad regardless of the gossip he was sure to be subject to. He had been out of the house for two years already, sharing an apartment with his girlfriend Jessica. Shawn on the other hand was in no hurry to choose a career path. He was content to still be in his parents house, splitting his time between his girlfriend Chloe and the football field at Chicago U.

The car ride was quiet. Adam was looking out the window, deep in thought, his driver just as quiet, glancing ever so often at his once protege next to him.

"You ok kid?" Even after all those years, Adam still couldn't get enough of him calling him that. He had been his mentor for as long as he could remember and was very much like a grand father figure to his kids ever since they were born.

"Damn glad it's over, I've missed home." He finally looked back at him.

"We're almost there. Does Haley know?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her." He finally smiled at the thought of his wife of almost twenty five years.

"Enjoy every second you have with her because those are the times that'll stay with you." It had only been when Alvin had hung up his star that he had been able to enjoy his life with Meredith.

"Oh I plan on it." Al pulled in front of Adam and Haley's house. "Thanks again for the ride and cutting your evening short with Lexi and her army." Adam chuckled, thinking about the four boys Al's daughter had spawned about a decade after they had the boys.

"They keep me on my toes." Al smirked.

"I'm sure they do, night Al." They hugged over the middle console and Adam stepped out of the car, now facing his house. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and made the walk up to his front door. He didn't want to use his key in case it would scare Haley and wanted to keep the element of surprise so he knocked, and waited patiently.

Haley was spending yet another evening alone. A friend of Shawn's had picked him up for a dinner with the boys and Evan had been there the previous evening so there was no chance for him to make an appearance either, Jessica being off on a rare occasion when he was. She had just gotten out of the tub, pulling her hair in a top bun, putting a pair of jean shorts and one of Adam's shirt. She was in withdrawal right now and even though the lack of updates didn't affect her as much as it did back then, she was anxious to have him back home. She was surprised when the doorbell rang, her eyes falling on the clock. It wasn't all that late but she wasn't expecting anyone and her heart went into overdrive, suddenly having the worst feeling in her gut. She went down the stairs at record speed and it's only when she put her hand on the handle that she took a shaky breath and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was the best sight she had seen in weeks. "Adam."

"Hey." She was a sight for sore eyes and he smiled while she had tears in her eyes, a goofy grin playing on her lips.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." It was a mere whisper and when Adam stopped a tear from rolling down on her cheek with his thumb, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm home." In mere seconds, she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips on his, Adam keeping her steady against his body, his arm around her back and the other under her thigh. He released her thigh for a second, dropping his bag on the ground next to the door, pushing it closed with his foot. They made out in the foyer and in no time flat, Adam walked them up the stairs and into their room, laying her down on their bed. No talking needed to be done as they undressed each other and made up for lost time. Their bodies moved as one, the memory of how the other felt under the touch intact. Being away from each other always meant that the reunion was like oil on fire and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"How's Evan? He staying safe out there?" He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was on the streets of Chicago and he knew how brutal they were sometimes.

"He's a Ruzek, he'll be fine just as long as he doesn't let his hot head get in the way on those streets."

"You saying it's my fault?"

"I'm just saying that he's got to be careful not to let that blood go to his head and that no one will give him a free pass on the account that he's your son."

"You raised him better than that." He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer to his side.

"WE raised him better than that." She sighed contently and inhaled his scent. How she had missed him

"What about Shawn?"

"Still with the status quo." She shrugged against his side.

"I swear, he's never going to leave the house." Adam grumbled as they lay in bed as he caught up with the lives of his kids while he was gone. Five weeks was a lot of time for things to change.

"Oh stop it babe." Haley scooted over and propped herself on her hand. "He's responsible and he's working hard at school."

"To what end?" He rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe he'll have an epiphany." She chuckled as she straddled his hips. "Enough about the boys, I've missed you." She leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

"Maybe I should go under more often." He kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue past her lips, making her moan.

"Don't you dare." She ran her fingers on his bare chest. "The only thing I can get behind when you go under is that beard and the longer hair. The colour, not so much." She chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. He had been undercover for the past month or so and returned with a shady copper colour in his hair and his beard more unruly that ever before.

"I hated it since I put that shit in my hair but you know how it is."

"Too well." She loved running her fingers through his hair when they were long like that.

"I hope you didn't have too much of a hard time with Shawn." He had yet to get his driver's license and Haley was still occasionally stuck commuting him to his practices and games.

"He's been catching rides with some friends and it kept my mind from missing you." He rolled them around so he could pin her underneath his body.

She had grown used to his UC stints, her mind more at ease then in the very first years of their relationship but it was not having him next to her in bed that seemed to affect her the most as the years went by. She would sleep just a little bit less soundly without him, her body more tense.

"I'm home until the next gig." He kissed her lips, pressing his body into hers.

"I'm more interested in the now." She exhaled sharply as his lips attacked her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing in having him back.

"Enough talking then." His hands roamed the skin of her leg as he kissed his way down, Haley's body arching into his.

"Mom, I need." Shawn started, his head down as he came into his parents bedroom. When his eyes looked up and fell on his parents in bed, his reaction was instant. "Oh fuck." He was squirming in place, his eyes looking anywhere but in their direction and he couldn't believe he had caught his parents in the act.

"Language." Haley admonished, Adam growling in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't know dad was." He couldn't even finish his thoughts

"Don't you knock?" Adam finally bit back, Shawn jumping at his words, leaving the room.

"Glad you're back dad." He yelled from somewhere on the other side.

"Little cock blocker." He returned to the spot in the crook of her neck, laughter rumbling out of Haley's chest. "Not funny Hales."

"Kind of is."

"When did he stop knocking anyways?" He propped himself on his elbows.

"You've been gone for a whole month babe, it was mostly just me and him."

"I'll never be sorry enough for that baby, even after all these years." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I miss you and the boys too when I go under."

"You're back now, that's all that matters." She raised her leg against his side. "He won't bother us again." She whispered against his lips.

"God I've missed you." The kiss was anything but gentle as they made love, the month away from each other fuelling them. "That was." He exhaled deeply as he rolled on his back, pulling her to him.

"Mind blowing." She tangled her legs with his as both their chests moved up and down violently.

"Remind me to go under more often." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he received a slap against the chest.

"I'm kidding babe." He chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"No?" He didn't mean it to come out as a question but he was wondering where she was taking the discussion.

"Because I am taking care of that ugly orangey colour in your hair." She cringed making him laugh, holding her close. They talked some more until Haley fell asleep against him. He drifted off to sleep, happy to finally be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is chapter 1. I have a few written already and am in no hurry to throw it online and I really hope that you enjoyed it and please take a few secnds to review, I'm always scared when it comes to posting a chapter one - Sarra


End file.
